Sinking
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE/DEPRESSION Hawkmoth finally finds out how serious the warning is when it says "In universum necesse est manere in statera. Oculum pro oculo." Plenty of infrequently used POV's like Felix and Nathalie.
1. Ladybug

Ladybug sat on the roof. "Kitty" She hollered " I brought food!"

Involuntarily , she let out a giggle. She knew her Chaton could never refuse food. But her thought were tinted with sadness quickly. Poor Adrien. Son of a fashion designer, model, pianist. His father had him on a strict diet and schedule. He covered up his despair well at school. But for her, it was plain to see. She had an eye for these kind of things. And she saw it showing up more and more.

10 minutes had passed and still no sign of Chat. Ladybug grew worried. She called for him a few more times to no avail. She couldn't wait any longer. She got up and sprinted off.

As she neared his window, she could make out something hanging from the ceiling. A mantra played out in her mind.

"

No

It's not possible

No

No

It can't be

No

It's not possible

No

No

It can't be

…"

She jumped through the window and practically feel to her knees at the sight before her.

Adrien.

A noose tight around his neck.

Hanging from the ceiling.

Practically choking from sobbing so hard, she screamed, her voice taking on an unnaturally high pitch.

"Help!"

"Somebody help!"


	2. The Painted Woman's Grief

Emile Agreste was free.

But she wasn't happy.

A while ago, she heard a scream coming from Adrien's room. It was a female, the hysteria in her voice making Emile's blood turn cold.( of course, at this point she was a painting, but that's unimportant)

"Help!"

"Somebody Help!"

Nathalie rushed by her, so quickly that Emile could barely even make out the shape of her. She wanted to run with her, to be her, to get to the source of the screams, because, as far as she could tell, the source was Adrien's room.

Adrien, her baby. Adrien, who she would sacrifice everything for. Adrien, who she had to silently watch every day. Adrien, who was now suffering under Gabriel's hand. Adrien who…

The sirens of an ambulance broke her train of thought. Two paramedics ran in with a stretcher. Emile could only catch snippets of their conversation.

" Only son…"

"...Ladybug found him"

"...Suicide…"

No.

Not Adrien.

She felt tears fill her eyes as he was carried in a stretcher past her.

She collapsed, sobbing, as the ambulance drove him away.

She lay on the floor, numb, until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm very sorry but I have to ask you to …"

The woman stopped talking as Emile turned to face her.

"Nathalie?"

"...Emile?"


	3. Assistant of the Cold Man

Nathalie could stand no longer. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, back against the wall, as the days events finally caught up with her. Emile was back. And Adrien... well... Adrien was gone.

She vividly remembered the last time she saw him. Alive, that is.

"I'm tired Nathalie." He said after finishing dinner. "Goodnight." He came over and hugged her. Had she known it was the last hug she would get from him, she would have never let go. But he smiled at her, waved, and went to his room.

She would never see his smile again. The doctors said he might make it. But Nathalie didn't believe in slim chances. She put her heart in one and it failed her.

So she tried to accept that Adrien was gone.

What had she done wrong? What was so terrible about living with her that he would rather die? How could he just abandon her?

And then there was Emile.

They were best friends all throughout their childhood years. In high school, Nathalie realized she had fallen for Emile. But she couldn't find a way to tell her, so she left it unsaid.

Until college.

Where Emile met Gabriel.

They hit it off immediately, leaving Nathalie as a third wheel. Still she was happy seeing Emile happy. But she knew she would probably never get to tell Emile how she really felt. So, she was just a best friend. She comforted Emile when she got into fights with him, marked their dated on the calendar and drove Emile home from the bar when she got drunk.

And then they got engaged.

Emile was ecstatic. Nathalie tried to pretend to be too, but her heart was slowly sinking.

She was maid of honor at the wedding.

Before Emile disappeared, she made Nathalie promise to always take care of Adrien. Nathalie wholeheartedly agreed.

When they got the letter that Emile had disappeared , Nathalie let herself cry for the first time. All that time, waiting for Emile to realize that Gabriel was cold and the person who truly loved her was Nathalie. Now she was gone, and it would never happen.

And now she was back.

Would it happen?


	4. Sunshine

Sorry for updating this so infrequently. I'll try to work faster.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marinette sat next to Adrien's hospital cot , holding his hand and trying not to break down again.

He had been in a coma for a day now. One hell of a day. Marinette had been overcome by emotions many times in those 24 hours. Sometimes, the hours seemed to slip past like butter while sometimes she could feel every second pass .

After Nathalie had come to Adrien's room and called the police last night, Ladybug had tried to excuse herself. Nathalie , on the other hand, was very reluctant to let her go. The assistant pulled Ladybug into a tight hug.

"Ladybug, please stay. I cannot even imagine what you must be feeling right now, with the loss of your partner."

Ladybug mulled over those words, "loss of her partner", and then quickly pulled away, startled.

"You knew!?"

Nathalie smiled at her.

"Let's not focus on that right now."

Nathalie handed her a hospital pass.

"Exclusive access. You can be there 24/7 , although I don't recommend it. Just be sure to go as Marinette."

Ladybug took the pass gratefully.

"Not gonna question it right now."

And now she was here. She really had been here for the past 24 hours. She was so grateful to Alya and Nino, who had come as soon as they had heard and offered endless hugs and kindness and support. If it hadn't been for them, Marinette wouldn't have had dinner, or a box of tissues , or a chair to sit in.

But they had gone back home to get some sleep. Mari pulled out her phone and checked the time. 5 am. The sun was just rising. She gently kissed his hand. She had sung the miraculous love song so many times that if Adrien could hear her, he would have memorized it by now. She decided to try something else.

She sang softly, her voice cracking and tears evident in it.

"

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You never know dear

How much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

"

She had barely even realized that she was still holding his hand until he squeezed it.

"….. Adrien?"


	5. Oculum pro oculo

Gabriel held Emile close to him as she sobbed. Nathalie had brought her to him, giving no explanation other than " I found her in the lobby, sir . " Part of him was happy, exhilarated even, to have his wife back finally, but he wasn't ready to face the price.

Last afternoon, he had found an incantation hidden in his miraculous box. It was an incantation that any miraculous holder could use to grant them one wish. On the back of the incantation, a warning was written.

The universe must always stay in balance. Oculum pro oculo. An eye for an eye.

Gabriel now realized that he did not heed this warning enough. At that point in time, he had ignored it and flipped the card over.

"Quod universum stellarum videndum est velle meum. Quæ cum abiissent et nunc revertetur. "

He waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened.

"Quod universum stellarum videndum est velle meum. Quæ cum abiissent et nunc revertetur! BRING BACK MY WIFE!"

After a long pause, he had threw the card on the floor in disgust. Assuming it had done nothing, he had walked away and continued his day as normal. Until he got the news.

That evening, he was out at a coffee shop, preferring some time away from the home to work. It was unusual, but he wanted a break today. Since he couldn't take one, he decided a different location would have to suffice. When Nathalie had called him, he could immediately tell that something was wrong just from her voice.

"Sir...I .. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Spit it out Nathalie." He took a sip of coffee.

" Adrien is in the hospital. He .. he hung himself."

He almost spit out his coffee. He started packing up his work.

" What! Nathalie, don't lie to me. "

" I never lie to you sir. Today is no exception. "

Gabriel picked up his briefcase and ran out the door, flagging down a taxi.

" I'll meet you at the hospital."

When he got to the hospital, Nathalie wasn't there. She didn't pick up the phone either. She only got there at 3 the next morning, with Emile. Emile had rushed to him, and broken down in his arms.

And now he was here, knowing that he had caused his own son's death. Their family would not be complete after all.


	6. Cousin

Finally! I took forever to finish this chapter!

When I named this chapter Cousin I was having major 21 Chump street ( the musical ) flashbacks. I don't think anyone who is reading this even knows about that musical, but whatever. You should watch it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The plane whizzed over miles and miles of land, slowing down as it reached Paris. The passengers pressed their faces to the glass, gawking at how pretty the city was at night.

" And there we have the Eiffel tower. It is one of the main attractions in Paris, and is a whopping 324 meters tall!" The pilot went on and on over the intercom, listing facts and statistics.

A boy sat in the middle row, his usually neat blonde hair falling over his eye as he rested his head in his hands. He didn't care about seeing the Eiffel tower, or hearing it's stats. Right now, he was tired. It had been a long flight and his wife was asleep next to him, her soft blue hair falling over her shoulder.

Bridgette woke as the plane started it's descent. " Fe" she murmured sleepily " What time is it?"

Felix turned to her, smiling softly. "The plane ride is about to end. It's 10:30."

Bridgette yawned and stretched. " Did I miss the Eiffel tower?" Despite her wooziness ,( Planes and Bridgette were not a good combination) she managed to smirk at him.

He squeezed her hand. He loved her so much, and every day, despite her hyperactive and jumpy nature, he managed to fall in love with her even more. He could only hope that his cousin had found a girl just as amazing. The smile slowly slipped from his face, and his grip on Bridgette's hand slackened.

" Fe?" She asked, obviously worried. " Fe, is everything okay? Was there an update on Adrien?" She stroked his cheek and pulled him into a one arm hug.

Hearing his cousins name, having Bridgette pull him into a hug, it was all to much for him. Tears dripped onto his perfectly ironed and starched suit.

Bridgette reacted quickly, lifting the armrest between them and letting him cry onto her shoulder, wrapping him into a warm hug. He couldn't believe he was breaking down here and now. He hadn't cried since his aunts disappearance. He thought he was taking this okay. When he had got the news, he had quickly reacted, scheduling a flight for the next day. Bridgette had cried, but he hadn't.

"Shh. It's okay Fe. I promise everything is going to be okay." Bridgette ran her fingers through Felix's hair as he sobbed onto her shoulder. " I'm sorry for breaking down. " Felix choked, letting himself melt into her hug.

" Oh, honey. I've already told you. It's perfectly okay to cry. Shhh. It's okay. I've got you. Shhh." Her comforting words washed over him like waves. He wanted time to freeze right then and there, so he could stay wrapped in his wifes embrace forever. But unfortunately, his wish did not come through. The screech of the intercom sliced through the air, disrupting the moment.

" We are landing folks! Please put all armrests and footrests down, and stow all tray tables. Turn off your electronics and put all seat backs upright. Thank you! "

Bridgette slowly peeled away from the embrace. She put the armrest down and smiled at him, cheeks wet. Felix froze. She had cried for him? He squeezed her hand, and she returned it, resting her head on his shoulder again.

He would be ready to face whatever came next as long as she was at his side.


	7. Adrienette Angst and Fluff Intermission

Finally! This thing took forever! ( you will hear that alot now )

Thank you for your continued support through reviews. It really makes my day.

If you would like to take an idea from any of my stories for your own fic, feel free to. Just credit me and send me the link so I can read it.

XXXX

At almost the exact moment Adrien woke, there was a lot of commotion in the hall. People yelling and crying, and the sounds of doctors running and wheeling stretchers. But Marinette didn't care. All she cared about was that she was here with Adrien, that Adrien was alive and had finally woken up.

The sun rose outside the hospital window. The warm light cast a pink glow over both the teens.

Her sunshine was back.

Adrien sat up in bed, wincing as he touched the bandages around his neck. His oxygen mask had been taken off a few hours ago, and Marinette was filled with a warm, happy feeling as she saw him smile at her. But her happiness faded quickly, and her heart grew cold once she remembered why they were even there in the first place.

" Good Morning, M'Lady "

Emotions overcame her when she heard him call her his special nickname. It was true enough, as her heart belonged to him completely. But she had failed him. She had let it get too far. She hadn't been there for him when he needed her most. She didn't realize she was crying until she saw the stains on the sheets.

" Mari? What's wrong? "

" I'm a failure. I wasn't there for you. I'm useless, Adrien. I don't deserve you. I know I'm terrible because you would rather die than stay here with me!" She was sobbing really hard now. She didn't even know how she had managed to choke out those words, she had been crying so hard. She felt bad for Adrien. He had just woken up from a coma and now he had to listen to her wailing. She tilted her head down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Adrien grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly.

" Mari!"

" Mari, look at me. Please!"

Hearing the strain in his voice, she cautiously looked up, her watery eyes fearful and guilty. The kindness in his gaze shocked her. "How can you be kind to me?" She mumbled, accidentally thinking out loud. Without realizing her mistake, she went on. " I've caused so many akumas, and I can barely fight them, even with the miraculous. I was so cruel to you before the reveal, rejecting your every move with total disregard to your feelings. I acted like you weren't a person. And when you most needed me , I wasn't there for you. I'm just a piece of crap. Worthless. I'm … "

Adrien cut her off, pulling her face to his. The kiss was not their first, but to Marinette, it had the same kind of magic that a first kiss would have.

He pulled away, cupping her face, eyes full of warmth. It made Marinette choke on her sobs. "I...I..." she trailed off, knowing she would have not been able to finish. He pulled her into a hug, and she returned it, putting her cheek on his shoulder as the soft cotton of the hospital gown rubbed against her skin. She closed her eyes, her wet lashes gently touching the bare part of Adrien's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and the intense pressure gave her a sense of security.

She didn't want to pull away. She wanted to stay that way forever, for time to stand still as she found her inner balance through the embrace of a boy who had almost given up. But she knew she had to. As much as she wanted to melt into it, she wasn't the only one who was going through something. She pulled out of the hug and forced a smile.

"A-Adrien." She stuttered, not knowing how to phrase her question. "I- I don't know how to ask you this but… why? W-was it me?" He looked startled, then immediately pulled her back into a hug. "You thought… Oh, Mari… No. I promise. It wasn't you. I promise" She broke down for the umpteenth time that day. How had she not run out of tears by now?

"Shh. It's okay. Shh" He rocked back and forth. She hadn't been rocked like that since she was a small child. She had forgotten how comforting it was. Her rapidly thrumming heart slowed, and she finally felt strong enough to pull away. He slid over in his bed, beckoning her to sit next to him. The warmth of the sheets soothed her icy skin.

"Hey. It's okay." Adrien squeezed her hand. She turned back to face him. She had to ask him. "Why?" She repeated, her voice cracking. Adrien took a deep breath. "Well…"

He didn't get to finish. A doctor burst into the room, panting. "Adrien, your mom is unresponsive. She had a heart attack."

"My mom!?"


	8. Eyebags

Hi!

Yeah…. Idk what to say other than sorry for taking so long.

Enjoy the weirdest chapter you will probably ever read!

XXX

Bridgette twirled one of her long, raven, pigtail around her finger nervously. The doctor's white pumps clacked the floor noisily as she walked towards the white leather couch where Bridgette and her husband sat. Felix jiggled his knee impatiently, tapping out a rhythm with his shoe on the bland white cement floor.

"She's on life support now, so she's stable, but she's not responding." The doctor said in a bland voice. Bridgette tried to find a hint of emotion, maybe some sympathy in the doctor's voice. She couldn't. The doctor was probably just tired. After all, they had been up all night.

As if to affirm her statement, both Bridgette and Felix yawned. Brigette cocked her head at her husband and winked, speaking without words ( Soulmates yawn at the same time). Bridgette's eyes felt dry. She dreaded looking in a mirror because she probably had huge eyebags.

"Fe? Do I have eyebags ?" Bridgette looked up at her husband's beautiful face. He shook his head, a smile crinkling the corners of his bright green eyes. Bridgette knew he was lying, but she leaned her head against the shoulder of his starched suit anyway. He put his arm around her, and her eyes drifted closed for a moment.

At the sound of a door opening, her head shot up. Adrien wheeled towards them in a hospital wheelchair . White bandages were wrapped around his neck, and Marinette rolled his IV stand behind him. Both of their eyes were red from crying.

Bridgette rushed to give her her younger sister a hug, and Felix did the same to his cousin. In the embrace, Marinette's shoulders drooped. Brigette knew that Mari was probably more tired than herself. As she pulled away, she looked at her younger sisters eyes. Under the redness of them, she could see her enormous eyebags. Despite everything, she started giggling. Everyone turned to look at her. Marinette leaned towards her, and Bridgette managed to whisper " Eyebags!"

Then they were both laughing like children, holding their stomachs and keeling over. Adrien and Felix started at them in awe and confusion. Felix was the first to speak.

"Girls."

And then all four of them where chuckling, letting themselves get lost in the much needed relief of laughter.

After a few minutes, the laughter died out, and they all wiped off their tears and took deep breaths, trying to regain control. Felix was the first one to become serious again. It was good in a way, but Brigette worried about him. He treated emotions like a curse. He always said that she was expressive enough for the both of them, but she feared that he wasn't fully expressing his emotions.

XX

Bri and Mari headed downstairs to the hospital cafe to get coffee. God knows that they both desperately needed it. They talked softly, occasionally bursting into soft giggles that rang through the hospital's stairwell. The cafe buzzed with activity, and the line almost extended down the hall. They didn't mind. They had almost 2 years to catch up on. Sure, they texted and called each other, but it wasn't the same as being there in person.

"What would you like?" The cashier asked, bringing them back to reality. Bridgette waited as her younger sister placed an order for a frappuccino. She stepped up, already pulling out her wallet. "I'll have six expresso's, please." Marinette's jaw dropped as she started at her older sister in disbelief. "Six expresso's, Bri?!" Bridgette smirked at her younger sister as she paid the cashier. "What?" She asked, feigning innocence. Marinette facepalmed.

They headed back up to the hospital room through the desolate, concrete stairwells, Marinette sipping her frappuccino, and Bridgette carrying her carton of caffeine like a purse. Even though the flights of stairs where dismal, the two sister managed to light it up with their bubbly personalities.

They definitely weren't ready for what they had to face when they got back upstairs.


	9. Fathers Day

Happy Fathers Day!

XXX

Adrien had gone through a whole box of tissues. He clutched his mother's hand. The steady beep of her heart monitor told him that, clinically, she was alive. But she wasn't really. She was on life support. And in 15 minutes, she would officially be dead.

It was the hardest decision of his life, to take his mom off of life support. But he and his father had agreed, for once, that she wouldn't want to live as a human vegetable. Adrien had lived without his mother for the larger portion of his life, and now he would have to lose her again. His father had gotten to see her alive again. Adrien hadnt . At that point in time, he was the one on life support. Even thought he wanted his mom to wake up, he didn't want all of this to continue in it's ghastly cycle.

The nurse walked in, with the doctor behind her. Adrien's dad stood up from the couch, shaking their hands. "What was he doing?" Adrien thought. " This is not a business meeting! Mom is gonna die!"

Adrein checked his watch. 2 minutes left for his mom to live. He kissed her cheek, and threw away his pile of soggy, used tissues as the doctor explained to Gabriel exactly what their procedure was going to be like.

The nurse walked over to the bed where Emile lay. Adrien opened the window, letting the cool night breeze flow in. The stars lit up the sky with their little pinpricks of light. Soon, his mother would join them.

Gabriel lead Adrien back over to his mother's bed. He put his hand on Adrien's shoulder, and Adrien stiffened, not used to his father's touch.

The nurse carefully removed Emiles oxygen mask. Gabriel was saying something, probably about Emile, but Adrien felt like he was sinking underwater. He felt dizzy. He grabbed his mother's hand for the last time as the doctor shut off the life support machine and all the warmth left her body. The world spun. Emile's icy fingers slid out of Adrien's hand.

He walked slowly over to the couch in the corner of the room. Gabrien took Adrien's spot next to Emile. The doctor and the nurse left the room. "Take your time." He called as he closed the door.

Silent tears slid down Gabriel's cheeks. Adrien had never seen his father cry, and, little did he know, he never would again.

Gabriel turned to face Adrien, his steel gray eyes unusually warm.

"Whatever happens, remember that I love you."

Confused, Adrien nodded.

Gabriel bent down to kiss Emile on the lips brushed hers, and he collapsed as the clock struck 12. Adrien rushed to his father's side.

"Dad?!"

Adrien cradled his father's head. His silver eyes were glassy, reflecting stars that he would never see again.

All of the emotion that was bottled up inside of him came waterfalling out, and he sobbed over his father's corpse.

He heard a feeble breath next to him.

"Adrien?"

Adrien turned around, full knowing what to expect. As he turned to face his mom, he caught a glance of the calendar.

It was fathers day.


	10. Second Chance

Chapter 10

Sorry this is so short. I just felt like this should be a seperate scene. I promise the next chapter ( also Nathalie's POV ) will be longer.

Also, I need a second to explode about party crasher and puppeteer 2

1st, party crasher. WHAT THE HECK?! We didn't even see some of their transformations. They just strolled up to chat noir like all of this was normal!?

2nd, pupeteer 2. AAAAHH! WHY ZAG!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL ALL THE GOOD SHIPS?! First, you killed Marichat ( weredad ), and then you had to kill Adrienette?! And…..just….WHY?!

XXXXXX

Nathalie fingered a stray lock of berry-blue hair that had escaped the clutches of her tight bun as she waited for Emile to exit the hospital and come to the carport. Gorilla sat in the driver's seat as usual, even though Nathalie had volunteered to drive. The car's air conditioning blasted torrents of frigid air at her face, and Nathalie desperately wanted to open the obsidian-tinted windows. But she sat still as a statue in the backseat of the limo, waiting anxiously for the woman who she would finally get a second chance with.


	11. Her One True Love

Amidst the loud laughter and colloquy coming from the four cousins, Emile and Nathalie chattered quietly in the backseat of the Agreste limo, catching up on years of being apart.

The main topic of conversation : Adrien.

It was clear that he had not been happy with Gabriel being the distant father that he was, but if Emile stayed home and spent time with Adrien, who would take over the company? After all, Gabriel had not left a will, so by default, the company would go to Emile. Emile could hand over the company to Nathalie, but then Nathalie wouldn't be able to spend time with them. Even though Nathalie said that she was okay with that; that all she wanted was for Emile and Adrien to be happy, Emile still insisted that Nathalie not become like Gabriel, claiming that she and her son wouldn't be happy if Nathalie was always away.

Emile yawned, stretching her honey-colored arms up and accidentally bumping them into the soot-black velvet roof of the car. Both the girls giggled, and Nathalie savoured the sound of Emile's bubbly, gentle laugh.

Emile rubbed her clover-green eyes, blinking slowly. Then, without warning, she nestled into her best friends shoulder. Nathalie stiffened, flummoxed by the sudden advance, as locks of Emile's soft, sunflower-yellow hair draped themselves over Nathalie's shoulder. She snuggled up against the soft navy fabric of Nathalie's suit, closing her eyes, her eyelashes casting shadows over her glowing wheat-colored cheeks. Nathalie finally unfroze, wrapping one arm around Emile's shoulder, relishing the embrace that she hadn't felt for more than a decade.

Emile intertwined her butter-yellow fingers with Nathalie's blanched-almond ones, the warmth of the soft skin on Emile's palm warming the icy, dry skin on Nathalie's.

Emile fell asleep to the steady beat of Nathalie's heart, and Nathalie spent the rest of the car ride listening to the soft, mellifluous breathing of her one true love.

And at that moment, for the first time in what felt like eons, she felt real, radiating happiness.

No-one in the front knew why the mood in the car lifted midway during the drive back, but as the mood lifted, so did the heavy weights on their shoulders that they had been carrying since they first came to the hospital.

But they cherished it.


	12. Blood

Chapter 12

TW! Suicide/selfharm described in EXTREME DETAIL! I know it's kind of a spoiler, but I just wanted to make sure no-one is affected.

XXXXXXX

Marinette sat in her room, A soft goldenrod light poured over her, warming her tingling cream-white bare arms. She rubbed her skin, goosebumps making her arm feel rough.

She picked up a small box and quietly went into the bathroom, her padded feet barely making a sound on the shiny maple wood floor. Tikki sneezed, and Marinette almost jumped. she peeked back at her gorgeous quami, who was curled up in a small ballet-slipper-pink woollen bed. Sighing softly with relief, she continued out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Shadows danced across the dim walls as Marinette prowled the hallway, heading towards the bathroom. As she pushed open the oak-wood door, it creaked eerily, a haunting sound that echoed throughout the silent house. She hit the light switch, and the bright pop of fluorescent light burned her retinas. She winced, closing her eyes for a second. She slowly reopened her eyes, and her onyx-black eyelashes fluttered, casting spider-like shadows onto her porcelain cheeks.

She couldn't help glancing at herself in the iridescent mirror as she came next to it. Her cheeks were completely whitened, lacking their usual watermelon-pink glow. Her ocean-eyes were watery and lined with apple-red veins that popped out. Knowing the ominous events that were about to happen, a single sapphire-blue tear slid down her ivory-white face.

She wrapped her hand around the bronze knob and slid open the top sink drawer. She rummaged through the assortment of toiletries until she found a miniscule powder-pink velvet bag that had been buried under toothbrushes and floss. She carefully opened it with her fragile fingers, and pulled out a silver razor blade.

The glaring lights reflected off of the blade, casting disco-ball-esque slivers of light pirouetting across the cold, sterile bathroom. Marinette stared at it for a second, her crystal-clear teardrops cascading onto the gunmetal grey razor blade. Then, she locked the door, the click of the sliding bolt ringing in her ears.

She turned the rusted brass knob of the bathtub, and torrents of olympic-blue water splashed into the cream-white vinyl tub. Marinette stepped in, gasping from the shock as the bitter, icy-cold marlin-blue water pooled around her wheat-colored feet. Her toenails, painted fuschia, were submerged under the Carolina-blue water that had flooded her family's bathtub.

She sat down in the tub, the wet fabric of her flamingo-pink pajamas clinging to her clammy skin. Beads of cold sweat formed on her hairline as she let the arctic water fill the deep tub up to her shoulders. Then, raising her navajo-white arms out of the water for a brief second, she pressed the dove-grey razor against her wrists.

She punctured the skin, admiring the small pearls of merlot-red blood that were drawn to the skin. As she pressed harder and dug deeper, she watched as the dots turned into a steady stream of garnet blood, pouring into the already flooded tub. She dragged the blade up her arm to her elbow, admiring the thick, currant-red slash that ran the length of her arm. Blood from one of her arteries sprayed everywhere, coating the whitewashed wall in a sheen of syrupy, red liquid.

She did the same to her other arm, breaths coming out in sharp pants because of the searing, firelike pain that had consumed her body. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate as her gasps quickened. The agony that had taken siege of her body made every muscle feel like it was being hacked at with an axe.

Marinette ducked her head under the water and let her aching body go limp just as the first drops of blood-tinged water dripped over the edge of the tub.


	13. This story comes from real events

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	14. Blood in the water

So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I know this fanfiction is kind of going in a loop, but it is fun as hell to write.

XXXX

Chat Noir knocked on the window of Marinette's room. Warmth washed over him in waves as he stepped inside, crawling through the open window.

The cozy, pastel-tulip-pink, quilted bedspread was curled around an empty spot. Chat Noir swivelled his head, surveying the room. His princess was nowhere to be seen.

He could see her kwami curled up in a little woolen bed, asleep. Tikki was sleeping so peaceful that Chat Noir couldn't bring himself to wake her. He also had the answer to one of his questions - his lady wasn't transformed right now.

"Mari?"

He whispered.

He looked around her room, and his eyes landed on the photo wall and her computer. He already knew plenty about it, but it still warmed his heart to know that she kept his picture up. He glanced at the desktop, with its lucid neon pink background plastered with electronically-placed photos of him from his various modelling shoots. He traced his obridian-clawed hand over the heart-shaped swirls.

He then turned his attention to the trapdoor. He figured it was his imagination, but he could see a faint glimmer of light from under it. Something was beckoning him to go that way.

So he did.

At the end of the long hall, a door was edged by the pale lemon-yellow of glowing light. Chat Noir tried the door, but it was locked.

"Mari?"

He called.

He waited there for 10 minutes, listening to the sound of water pouring. Soon, a little puddle of water pooled around his feet, and as he looked closer, he realized it was tinged blood-red.

"Cataclysm!"

He yelled, driving his claw into the door. It disintegrated into ashes, and Chat Noir lost his breath when he saw what had happened to his lady.

"M..Mari?"


	15. A Mothers Daughter

Sabine woke up to a blood-curdling scream from down the hall. she turned to her husband Tom, who was sleeping beside her to check for any signs of alarm. She didn't worry, though. He slept like a log.

She jumped out of bed, her feet finding her slippers as she dashed to the door of her bedroom. Pushing it open, she was surprised to see the hallway light on. Sabine had turned it off before she and Tom went to bed, and she knew that her daughter didn't turn it on during the night. The bathroom door was open, lighting up the hallway even more, so Sabine headed that way.

"Chat Noir?! M-marinette?"

A sob burst from her lips. There was her daughter, and there were her partner and boyfriend, chat noir, aka, Adrien Agreste, looking just as shocked and upset as her.

"What happened?!"


	16. NightMarinette

Chat noir walked into the bath room and instantly stepped into a puddle of red-tinted water. It filled the floor of the bathroom, pouring out of the bathtub. Upon closer look, he realized that the tap was still running and he could see familiar blue hair strands floating at the top of the water.

"Princess?"

Before he knew it, he was turning off the tap, lifting marinettes limp body out of the water and laying her on the soaked bath mat. He wrapped her body in a towl to dry her off and brushed locks of hair from her face. Placing his ear on her soft mouth, he waited to hear breathing.

Nothing.

He kneeled above her and pushed on her chest 30 times, quickly with pressure. Then he placed his lips on hers gently and blew into her mouth. She coughed up blood.

"Mari!'

She glared at him.

"Thanks alot Chat. Youre doing such a good job. I mean, you made your girlfriend feel so shitty that she had to kill herself. You know the reason I'm gonna die is because of you, right?

"No, youre not gonna die. I'll make sure of that."

He whimpered.

She smirked.

"We'll see about that."

She snapped her fingers, and he heard a thud just as everything went black.

XOXOX

Adrien woke up with tears streaming down his face.


End file.
